


I’m Right Here

by mrs_t2019



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Crying, Fix-It, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Probably ooc, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Thanos is a Jerk, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is a Good Dad, Un-Beta’d, Vomiting, first fic, lots of comfort, so many hugs, so many tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_t2019/pseuds/mrs_t2019
Summary: Perhaps the most impacted Avenger was Peter. At only 17, he had lived and died the life of a hero, then lived again. Tony had only stared as Peter coughed and choked on the dust, blood dripping down his face from his right eyebrow, before pushing his way through the mass of Avengers on Titan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in years! Also my first Avengers fic! I couldn’t find nearly enough Steve & Peter fics, and this has been bouncing around my head for weeks. Hope this inspires people to write more! Thanks for taking the time to read and I hope you enjoy it! There may be more, but for now this is it.
> 
> UPDATE 7/26: NOT A POST. I decided that if people had to take a break from reading, they might get lost opening it back up, so I’ve broken it into chapters. Hope this makes it easier!
> 
> Please do not redistribute or post this anywhere without first obtaining my permission.
> 
> I do not own any of the characters. Obviously.

Tony dozed unsuccessfully in his place next to Peter on the Milano, the rumble of the ship lulling him, then flashbacks jerking him awake. They’d gotten everyone back, not without injury, and were on their way back to Earth, unsure of what waited to greet them. Their reunion with their teammates had been bittersweet, full of tears of both joy and sorrow.

Perhaps the most impacted Avenger was Peter. At only 17, he had lived and died the life of a hero, then lived again. Tony had only stared as Peter coughed and choked on the dust, blood dripping down his face from his right eyebrow, before pushing his way through the mass of Avengers on Titan. He had grabbed Peter and held on tightly, as if at any moment the boy would dematerialize before him. Peter stood in shock before realizing where he was and who was holding onto him, then desperately clutched his mentor, one arm going around his chest and the other wrapped around his shoulders, hands clasped behind the man’s trembling back.

What happened next nearly threw Tony into a panic, and he knew from that moment on that hugging this child would never be the same. It would always be filled with dread and desperation. Peter’s knees buckled and he sobbed in exhaustion and relief. Tony struggled to keep them upright, the familiar action choking him, and he looked down. The boy was still there, all of him. He choked back his own sob, but could not manage to keep the tears from running down his face. Together they hit the ground on their knees and Tony brought his hand up to hold the back of Peter’s head, the teenager pressing his face into Tony’s neck.

“Oh, my God. You’re all right,” Tony said shakily, falling back onto his backside, legs moving to allow Peter as close as possible. The boy shuffled forward at this, sitting down sideways with Tony’s right leg trapping both of his, the man’s left leg falling and curling around his back. The arm over Tony’s right shoulder came down and clutched at his hoodie, where Peter had buried his face. Tony held his shoulders tightly with his left arm around his back, his right curled around Peter’s face and into his hair. He didn’t care how it looked to anyone else. Didn’t care that strong, cold Tony Stark was a babbling mess in the dirt, wrapped around a child he thought he’d lost forever. This was his boy, and he was back, and he would rock him in his arms as long as the boy needed, let him sob until his shirt was soaked, let him squeeze him until his back broke. He pressed a kiss to the crown of Peter’s head before burying his face there, rocking him back and forth. “Shh, it’s okay now. It’s over. You’re safe.”

“M-Mr. S-Stark! I-I’m sor-ry! I’m s-so sorry!” Peter choked out between gasps and hiccups, gritting his teeth and letting out a high-pitched keen to try and hold back his sobs to no avail. He produced a gut-wrenching sob and pulled himself closer to Tony, seemingly trying to climb inside of him.

Tony had a feeling that if he unzipped his hoodie, Peter would be perfectly content to have it closed around them both. The force with which Peter was bawling frightened Tony a bit, hearing him gag and choke on his cries. He had been there a few times himself, and knew what was about to happen. He let go of Peter’s head and used his left arm and leg to push him forward and lean over his right leg, holding his chest with his hand and rubbing his back as Peter vomited into the hard dirt that was Titan. He carefully pulled his leg out from underneath him and knelt, right knee and left foot planted on the ground as he tried his best to comfort the sick Avenger.

“Let it out, kid. It’s okay. You’re all right. Just let it out,” he said, looking up for the first time.

Natasha was holding Wanda, who was just as distraught as Peter. Steve clutched Bucky, who looked absolutely exhausted. Sam and Rhodes had their arms around each other’s shoulders, taking in everything. Bruce, Thor, and Strange were off to the side discussing what was to happen next. The Guardians were in a group hug, Quill looking as if he would never let Gamora go for the rest of his life. Tony caught Steve’s eye and just looked at him in misery, not knowing what to do to help Peter. Steve whispered something to Natasha, then to Bucky before passing him to her after she released Wanda to Sam’s comforting embrace. Bucky looked startled, absolutely out of it, and panicked, grabbing for Steve as he tried walking to Tony.

“Hey, hey, calm down. It’s okay. He’s gonna be right over there,” Natasha said in a gentle voice, arm wrapped around his waist, pointing to Tony and Peter. Bucky wasn’t having it, grabbing Steve’s arm with his flesh hand and holding tightly. Steve stopped and turned around, maneuvering his arm out of Bucky’s hand and putting it on his bicep, his other hand coming up to cup his cheek as he looked him in the eye. Bucky managed to hold onto his sleeve.

“I promise, I’ll come back, Buck. Tony needs my help with Peter for a moment. You’ll be able to see me the whole time. I’m not leaving you, and you’re not going anywhere without me. I promise. I’m with you to the end of the line, remember?” Steve told him confidently, stroking his temple and giving him a smile. Bucky nodded with dismay and slowly released his uniform, folding himself into Natasha’s arms. “Nat, tell everyone to get on the ship. We’re heading out soon.”

Steve jogged over to Tony and Peter, who had finally stopped throwing up, but was still sobbing on his hands and knees. He knelt next to Tony, close to Peter’s head, and put his left hand on Peter’s back, the right coming to press on the front of Peter’s shoulder.

“Hey, kid, you doing okay?” he asked gently, knowing the answer. Peter shook his head as he coughed and Tony looked sadly at him, removing his hand from his chest and sitting back, his left hand not leaving its position on his back just below Steve’s.

“He’s been through the ringer, Rogers,” Tony said. Steve nodded and patted the clenched back in front of them.

“Yeah, I know this part sucks. Peter, you think you can sit back for me? I just wanna look at you real quick.” Steve helped him sit back against Tony’s left leg that was still pulled up, away from the mess. Peter looked up at him with dazed eyes, his gaze rolling miserably up to Tony, who smiled down at him and rubbed his stomach gently. Steve ran a hand through the damp brunette hair and looked at his blown pupils, laying a hand on his clammy cheek. That’s when Peter began shivering almost violently, teeth chattering. He clenched his eyes shut and rolled over onto his side to bury his face in Tony’s stomach. They let him, giving him rubs and pats of encouragement. Steve leaned over to whisper quietly to Tony, not wanting to frighten the kid. “He’s going into shock, Tony. We gotta get him on the ship.”

“Okay, kid, we’re going for a ride. Hang on, and don’t barf on me,” he grunted softly, lifting Peter in his arms under his knees and shoulders. Or trying to. He was heavier than he looked after being bitten by the spider. On top of that, the adrenaline rush that finally stopped had drained him of his energy. He struggled and almost fell over, Steve catching him with one hand at his elbow and the other around his back. His legs shook, though, and he had to kneel again. “Jesus, kid, you’re heavy for a scrawny twig. You’re going for a ride with Cap. Easy, take it easy, calm down. Stop flailing, spider monkey. I’m here with you. Don’t worry, I’ll be right behind you.”

“All right, here we go,” Steve said, lifting the boy under his arms to carry him on his hip. He didn’t know how much space they would have once they entered the ship, so this was safer. Peter would have been burning with embarrassment, but he found that he didn’t care as he laid his head on Steve’s shoulder, his glazed eyes sluggishly connecting with Tony’s as he reached a hand out to him. The older man took it and walked next to them, gently holding Peter’s hand, and breathing a sigh of relief when his eyes slipped shut, as they walked to the ship to get the hell out of here.

Steve sat Peter down in a chair and strapped him in, sitting between him and Bucky while Tony sat on Peter’s other side. Tony removed his hoodie and tucked it around his shoulders and chest like a blanket. Peter, however, did not like being so far from Tony and his eyes flew open as he jumped, letting out a panicked whine.

“Shh, everything’s all right. We’re here,” Tony whispered, brushing Peter’s hair back from his forehead. He held Peter’s hand under the jacket after buckling himself in. “Hang in there, pal. We’re going home.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shh, everything’s all right. We’re here,” Tony whispered, brushing Peter’s hair back from his forehead. He held Peter’s hand under the jacket after buckling himself in. “Hang in there, pal. We’re going home.”

Once they were safely on course back to Earth, Tony and Steve helped Peter into some of Quill’s clothes (a too-large t-shirt, some flannel sleep pants, and two thick pairs of socks) and Tony’s hoodie before moving him to the back of the ship to rest on a mattress that had seen better days. It was more of a giant pillow bed. Bruce had checked him over and given him a clean bill of health with the few medical supplies they had around. Now he needed to rest. Steve and Bucky took a spot across from them on another mattress, Bucky’s head resting on Steve’s shoulder, his arm curled around the super soldier’s. Tony sat next to him on the bed, watching for a moment as he almost fell asleep sitting up.

“C’mere, kid,” he said, holding out his arm. Peter crawled into his lap, sitting sideways and curling up with his head on Tony’s chest. Peter pulled his legs up to his chest and tucked himself into Tony’s, reveling in the warmth his mentor provided with his arms wrapped completely around him. Tony began rocking him again, feeling his trembles and hearing his tiny moans of pain at his tight muscles. He patted his hip rhythmically and kissed his temple. “Try and relax, Pete. Breathe. You’re okay. Everything’s gonna be fine. You’re safe.”

Peter nodded as best he could and took a deep breath, closing his eyes and forcing himself to relax against Tony. Over the next few hours, Peter would drift off, only to wake with a cry a few minutes after. Tony was frustrated. Not at Peter, but at the situation. He just wanted him to be able to get some sleep. He would soothe him, talk him back down, and hold him just a bit tighter each time he woke. Finally he was able to get him to fall asleep for more than 5 minutes. They were going on 30. Tony sighed and his head fell back against the bulkhead, his body freezing and his eyes widening at how loud it was. He cautiously, fearfully, looked down at the teenager. Thank God Peter hadn’t even flinched.

 _He must be down for the count_ , Tony thought. Try as he might, though, he couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer.

Unfortunately, he had about as much luck as Peter had falling asleep. Every few minutes, he would wake with a start, looking down to make sure Peter was still there. He would pet his hair, back, side, and then release a tear or two before falling back asleep. When Peter would twitch or flinch, Tony would jerk awake. He sighed with frustration.

Little did he know that Steve had been watching them the whole time. He had wanted to get Tony’s attention earlier, but when Peter finally fell asleep he just didn’t have the heart. Now seeing how desperate Tony was getting for sleep, he made his move.

“Tony,” he called quietly. Tony looked at him with bloodshot eyes laced with confusion and exhaustion. Steve glanced down at Bucky, who was asleep on his shoulder, their legs stretched out in front of them, before holding out his arms and beckoning. Tony took on a look he’d never seen before. One of possessiveness, protection, and...love? “Give him here. You need to get some sleep.”

“I’m fine,” Tony said stubbornly, holding Peter closer, if that was possible. Peter groaned a bit and Tony loosened his grip, petting his hair.

“Like hell you are. You can’t even fall asleep. He’ll be safe with me. I promise,” Steve retorted. Tony stared at him for a moment longer before heaving a great sigh and standing with Peter. He’d regained some of his strength while sitting down and was able to handle him now. Steve gently woke Bucky, not wanting him to be startled. “The kid’s gonna sit with us for a bit, okay?”

Bucky nodded and mumbled something before getting more comfortable on Steve’s shoulder, releasing his arm so he could hold Peter. Tony gently set him down on Steve’s lap, straightening his legs across Bucky’s, who curled his arm around the boy’s knees as he fell back asleep. Steve was in a perfect position to hold him, a platform near them that allowed him to rest his elbow without it falling asleep while he cradled Peter’s head in it, his other arm draped over his chest. Tony straightened the hoodie on Peter and stroked his cheek, looking gratefully at Steve and nodding his thanks.

“Go get some sleep, Tony. We’ve got him,” Steve said and waited until Tony was laying on the other mattress and his eyes closed before looking down at his young charge. He was surprised, but not ungrateful, at the fact that he hadn’t woken up. He studied his face: dark circles under his eyes, sickly green tinge to his pale skin, dry lips. He looked so small right now.He sat quietly, supporting his friend and the boy as they slept.

“God, he’s young,” Bucky said quietly, having done the same thing Steve had earlier, when he woke an hour later.

“Not much younger than us when we joined. And a hell of a lot stronger,” Steve replied...proudly? Bucky snorted and nodded with a yawn, closing his eyes again.

They sat like this for another hour, the occasional twitch from Peter startling both of them. Finally, though, the semi-peaceful state broke. Steve felt Peter begin to tremble, his face contorting in pain, whimpers breaking free. He looked up at Tony, who was still sleeping, making sure the noise hadn’t woken him. He knew it wouldn’t be long.

“Nat, Mantis, get to Tony. Keep him asleep,” he whispered loudly toward the front of the ship. Natasha and Mantis came back silently, but quickly, and sat near Tony, Mantis placing her hands on Tony’s temples to draw him deeper into sleep while Natasha rubbed his back. He turned his attention back to Peter, whom Bucky was currently trying to comfort from his position at his legs, rubbing his calf and whispering to him. Tears streamed down the teenager’s face and he sobbed in his sleep.

“Mr. Stark--please! Don’--wanna go. No, p-please!” Peter cried softly, twisting and turning in Steve’s lap.

“Shh, it’s not real, Peter. You’re not going anywhere,” Steve whispered after bringing him closer to his face, lips pressed against his ear as he watched Tony for any sign of consciousness. Still none. He did what seemed to have worked earlier for Tony and began patting the kid’s hip, resting his chin on top of his head and rocking him gently. “It’s just a dream, Pete. Shh, shh, it’s okay.”

Unfortunately this did nothing to soothe the young man. Peter began struggling, fighting Steve’s hold. When he began kicking his legs, Bucky used his Vibranium arm to hold them down as gently as he could, knowing he could break them without meaning to. Steve slid out from underneath him and laid him flat on his back, his hands cupping the sides of Peter’s tear-stained face, thumbs gently stroking his cheeks.

“Peter. Son, you gotta wake up. Come on, Pete, open your eyes,” Steve called, carefully but firmly patting his cheek. Peter’s eyes slammed open with a choked gasp and he scrambled to find purchase, feeling as if he was falling again from the ship. He felt strong hands grasp his arms and he looked up through his tears: Steve. But...where was Tony? He struggled to sit up, getting frustrated at his lack of strength against Captain America. “Whoa, hey, it’s okay. You’re all right.”

“No. Where’s Mr. Stark? I have to--I n-need--.” Steve cut him off.

“Everything’s fine, Peter. See? He’s right there,” Steve told him kindly, pointing. Peter frantically looked in the direction of his hand and breathed out a weak sob at the sight of the man who saved him more than once. Again he tried to sit up, and again he failed, looking up in defeat at Steve. He needed...contact. He turned his body toward the kneeling man and pressed his face into his knee, bringing a hand up to cover his sobs.

Steve’s heart broke and he ran a hand through Peter’s hair, looking sadly at Bucky who gave him an exasperated look that said, _For fuck’s sake, hold the poor kid!_ So he did. He gathered him in his arms, holding him exactly as Tony had earlier, but bringing his legs up to practically cage him in. He needed as much contact as he could get right now. He pressed his cheek to Peter’s forehead, one arm wrapping around his back, the other wrapped around his face so he could bury his hand in the soft hair. Peter clung to his shirt, knees pressed tightly to Steve’s side.

“You’re all right, Peter. You’re safe now. We’re all here for you,” the soldier said.

“I’m scared. I-I’m tired,” Peter whimpered into his chest. Steve rocked him back and forth, stroking his hair.

“Shh, I know you are. I know. And that’s okay. There’s nothing wrong with being scared. It’ll get better, won’t it, Buck?” Bucky scooted in front of them, crossed legs resting on Steve’s feet, and he waited for Steve to unwrap his arm from Peter’s head before running a hand from his hair to his back.

“Of course it will. It’ll take time, but you’ll see. Everything’ll be back to normal before you know it. Happened to us. It’ll happen to you, too,” he said, trying to keep his tone light. The tears slowed a bit.

“See? It’s all gonna be okay. You just gotta relax. That’s it. Good boy.” Their deep voices soothed Peter to just hiccups within a matter of minutes, but Bucky could see how much he was swallowing. Remembering his cracked lips, he mentally smacked himself.

“You must be thirsty, huh, kid?” Peter nodded shamefully, hesitantly, and muttered a soft _I’m sorry_. Bucky ruffled his hair and made him look at him. “Nothing to be sorry about, Pete. You gotta tell us when you need something. Understand? Good. Be right back.”

Peter sighed deeply and leaned heavily on Steve’s chest, resting comfortably as the man continued stroking his hair. He was exhausted. He was filthy. He was thirsty. He... had to go to the bathroom. Badly.

“Umm...Captain Rogers?” he called shyly.

“Steve is fine, Peter,” the older man said softly.

“O-Okay, Steve,” Peter said, trying it out. Weird. “Umm...I have to go to the bathroom.”

“All right. Let’s go,” Steve replied, letting him go and setting him down. He stood and reached his hands down to help him up. Peter shivered at the loss of warmth, nearly falling back down at the weakness in his legs. He hadn’t eaten in God knows how long and it was taking a toll. Steve caught him, though, and held him up by his elbows. “Whoa, you all right?”

“I...” Peter swayed, his eyes glazing over again. He suddenly felt nauseous and weak. “Gonna be sick…”

“Hang on,” Steve said quickly, swinging him up into his arms and running to the facilities. It was small, but fit both of them with some extra room. He settled Peter in front of the toilet and shut the door as he started retching.

He winced at how painful it sounded, but heard nothing more than that. Possibly just bile, but there were no sounds of anything wet. More like when something viscous hit water. He looked and what he saw shocked him: dust. Brown dust. From Titan. Mixed in with his stomach bile. It looked like thick mud. Apparently he wasn’t the only one who noticed either. Poor, sick Peter had as well. And he cried out, trying to scoot back from the toilet as if it were poison. Steve knelt behind him and grabbed his shoulders, not wanting him to make a mess on the only clothes they had for him right now. “No, no, Pete, stay there. I know you’re scared, but it’s gonna be okay. Let it out if you have to. Bruce, get in here!”

“What’s wrong?!” Bruce asked quickly as he flew through the door, Bucky hot on his tail.

“Look,” Steve told him firmly, still holding Peter’s shoulders. Bruce looked into the toilet and sighed sadly while Steve rubbed Peter’s back as he continued vomiting up the sludge. “What is that?”

“Exactly what it looks like. I’d say with...how everything happened that this is just a side effect. Rematerialization. It makes sense that the elements of the planet are in his system and this is just his body’s way of fighting it. All we can do is let it happen,” he said. He put a hand to Peter’s forehead and frowned at how cold he was. Then he remembered his body’s altered composition. “Jesus, we’ve gotta get him warmed up. Now. He’s too cold and could fall into hibernation.”

“Hibernation?” Bucky repeated questioningly, kneeling next to Peter and flushing the toilet after wiping his mouth for him. He pressed a bottle of water to his lips. “Rinse and spit, buddy.”

“He was bitten by a spider. Spiders don’t do well in the cold. They hibernate.”

“Shit,” Steve muttered.

“If anyone can get him warm again, it’s you, Steve. You’ve got the serum in you and generate more heat than any of us,” Bruce advised on his way out the door. “I’ll find some blankets for you.”

“He’s not gonna like this one bit,” he said under his breath. Peter finished and was now drinking the water while Bucky held it.

“He’ll just have to deal, right, kid?” Bucky told him with a smile, pulling the empty bottle back.

“Huh?” Peter said in a daze.

“Time to get naked.”

“W--Why?” Peter asked, leaning back against Steve’s chest. Bucky chuckled and Steve gave him a look that said, _Really?_

“Don’t listen to him, Pete. He’s insane,” Steve told him. “Do you need help using the bathroom?”

“I-I don’t know,” Peter replied with shame.

“That’s okay. It’s nothing either of us haven’t seen before. We’ll just have you sit so you don’t fall, okay?” Peter nodded, too sick to care at this point. Bucky grabbed his hands and pulled him up, turning him to face away from the toilet. He held him up while Steve helped him with his pants and then sat him down. “We’ll be just outside. Let us know when you’re ready.”

“You okay?” Bucky asked softly when they got outside the door. Steve leaned back against the wall, rubbing a hand over his face.

“I don’t know, Buck. I thought the fight was over. Now we’ve got a kid to take care of who’s living any adult’s worst nightmare. This is gonna be rough.” Bucky put a hand on his shoulder.

“We’ve been through a lot. Between the two of us we’ve got 200 years of experience. We can all handle it together.”

“Your math is a bit off, but I get what you’re saying.” They heard the toilet flush and waited for Peter to call them. When it didn’t happen, they looked at each other worriedly. Just as they were about to go in, the door opened and Peter came hobbling out, clutching the wall as if his life depended on it. As soon as got within an inch of the two soldiers, his legs gave out and he fell into Steve’s arms. “Peter, what the hell?! We told you to tell us when you were finished.”

“Wanted...to try,” he said weakly. Steve rolled his eyes and lifted him to his hip again, not wanting to hit his head in the tight quarters, and placing a protective hand on the back of it. Bucky was leading him out to the mattress when a voice rang out.

“Why the hell have I been asleep so long?! Where’s Peter?!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why the hell have I been asleep so long?! Where’s Peter?!”

Peter perked up instantly and tried dropping his legs from Steve’s waist, but the soldier wasn’t having it.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, hey, Peter! Take it easy!” Steve said, holding onto him tighter. Bucky laid a hand on Peter’s and Steve’s backs to steady them. He moved the one on Peter’s back to his head and gently pressed it down to Steve’s shoulder. “Just relax. We’re almost there.”

“Tony, calm down. Steve and Bucky took him to the bathroom. They’ll be right back,” Natasha said, her hand on Tony’s shoulder.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?!” Tony snapped.

“To help him pee? He’s a teenager, not a toddler. And you needed the sleep.” Tony grunted, but it was cut off when Steve and Bucky rounded the corner. Tony jumped up and ran to them, standing at Steve’s side so he could see Peter’s face. He pushed a hand through his hair and smiled.

“Hey, pal, you all right?” Tony asked sweetly, chuckling when Peter leaned into his hand when it made its way to his cheek. Peter shook his head, tears welling up in his eyes and slipping down to soak into Steve’s UnderArmour. That’s when Tony learned his first lesson about kids: don’t ask if they’re okay. Tell them they are. _Oh well. You’re in it now, Stark. Go big or go home,_ he thought to himself. He clicked his tongue in sympathy and rubbed his back as he looked up at Steve, noticing how cold he was. “He’s freezing!”

“Yeah, we gotta get him warm stat. Can you straighten up your mattress over there? Bruce, you got those blankets?” Steve directed. Tony shook out the mattress and Steve settled Peter right in the middle, Bucky holding him upright by his shoulders as he sat in front of him. “Bruce said I’m the only one who can get him warm fast enough. Get his shirt and pants off.”

“Body heat. Smart,” Tony said, taking Bucky’s place and removing the hoodie and t-shirt from the boy. Peter moaned and continued shivering violently, trying to move closer to Tony. “No, no, kid, you gotta do this. If Bruce said so, then that’s what we’re doing.”

“C-cold, M-Mr. S-Stark,” Peter gritted out. Tony rubbed his arms briskly before removing his flannel pants so he was sitting in his boxers and socks.

“I know, kid. I know. Just hang in there. Steve, he’s done,” Tony urged. Steve had removed his shirt and uniform pants, leaving him in only his UnderArmour pants.

“All right, lay on your side, Peter,” he instructed, and Tony laid Peter down, turning him to face him. Steve laid down behind him and wrapped an arm around him, practically covering his entire chest, and slid his lower arm underneath his head. Peter pressed back against his chest and tried to curl up, but Steve wouldn’t let him. “You gotta straighten up, Pete. It’s the fastest way to get warm.”

“Got an idea,” Tony said, removing his shoes, pants, and shirt as well. “We’re about to get real friendly, Rogers.”

“Hurry up, Tony. I gotta get them covered,” Bruce said, holding four blankets ready to throw over them. Tony laid down in front of Peter, facing him, and Bruce laid the blankets over them, tucking them around their feet, shoulders, and sides. “I’d say give it an hour before either of you can move. His body is going to soak your heat in like a sponge, so you shouldn’t get too hot.”

“Thanks, Doc,” Tony said. He took Peter’s icy hands in his and brought them up to his mouth, blowing hot air gently into them, then rubbing. “Better?”

“Yeah,” Peter replied wearily. His eyes were drooping, safety and warmth consuming him.

“Get some sleep, kid. We’re right here,” Steve told him, holding him firmly. Tony scooted as close as he could so Peter was able to snuggle into his chest, his lower arm tucked under his own head and upper arm rubbing up and down Peter’s arm that rested on top of Steve’s. It took a moment of adjusting for Peter, who essentially cuddled Steve’s arm against his chest, holding his hand, so he could tuck his own up against Tony’s, pressing his face into the small fists he made. They waited a few minutes before speaking.

“What happened in the bathroom?” Steve looked at the back of Peter’s head, not wanting to upset him. “He’s out, Cap.”

“He said he felt sick...and he started throwing up...d...dust.” Steve was obviously affected by this, closing his eyes and steeling himself.

“Dust? What do you mean, dust?” Tony asked, slightly panicked.

“Calm down, Stark. Bruce said it was from coming back. It makes sense. He’s gonna be fine,” Steve replied, rubbing Peter’s chest with his thumb. “He’s still pretty cold.”

“He’ll warm up. He stopped shaking.” Tony wanted so badly to stroke his hair, but didn’t want to release the heat they’d generated. He settled for holding his hand. “Poor kid.”

“He’s been through a lot. He’s exhausted. But at least he’s resting now. You should, too.”

“Can’t. He might need me.”

“And what good will be if you can’t think? That’s exactly why you need to sleep. He’s going to need you.” He looked at Tony with a smile. “He loves you.”

“He’s a great kid.”

“You love him, too. I think that’s great, Tony.”

“Yeah...I do,” he stated without regret. He leaned forward to kiss Peter’s forehead before falling into a semi-deep sleep, where he would quickly wake if Peter needed him. Steve breathed out a chuckle and made sure the blanket was tight, holding in as much heat as possible, following Tony and Peter into slumber.

*******************************************************

__

_Fire. Hot, sweltering flames. Tony looked around, panicked by the overabundance of red in his line of sight and the lack of oxygen. He had to find Peter. He could be hurt._

__

__

__

_“Peter!” he shouted, looking in every direction. Not seeing him, he ran to the line of fire. Holding his hands up in front of his face to block the heat, he called again. “Peter, where are you?!”_

__

__

__

_Through the flames he saw and twitch of red and blue on the ground. **Peter** , he thought. Shaking off his nerves and squaring his shoulders, he made a daring leap through the flames, diving to the ground and rolling. **I’m coming, pal.**_

__

__

__

_But...there was another wall of flames. He jumped through that one. Another. And another. All the while he saw something dragging the fighting boy away. No, not something. Someone. Thanos._

__

__

__

_“Lemme go! Get off! Mr. Stark! Help!” Peter exclaimed, doing his best to fight off the alien._

__

__

__

_“Let him go, dick head!” he screamed. Thanos stopped walking, turned, and smiled evilly, raiding the gauntlet. Tony stopped in his tracks. He couldn’t lose him, not again. With a snap of his large fingers, the fire died. Tony bolted toward them just as Thanos began dragging Peter away again by the arm._

__

__

__

_“Mr. Stark, please! Help me!” Peter tried reaching for Tony with his free arm, but he was being pulled too quickly._

__

__

__

_“I’m here, kid! Hang on!” He dove as fast and hard as he could, fingertips barely grasping Peter’s suit by the foot. He pulled himself forward, grabbing his waist with his other hand. He heard a snap. The fire was back, engulfing himself and Peter. He held on, feeling his skin burning. “NO! Let him go!”_

__

__

__

_“A valiant effort, Mr. Stark, but he’s mine now. His abilities will provide a much-needed advantage,” Thanos said smoothly, continuing to drag him away._

__

__

__

_“PETER! NO! LET HIM GO!” Tony cried, desperately trying to hang on. He had to save him. He had to--._

__

__

__

_“Tony, let go,” he heard. That wasn’t Peter. He didn’t call him by his first name, and his voice wasn’t that deep. “Tony, you gotta let him go.”_

__

__

__

_“No! Not my boy!” he said back to the voice, more determined than ever to get him back. He managed to find purchase on him and dragged himself up, still ignoring the flames surrounding them. He wrapped his arms around Peter’s shoulders and chest, feeling the boy clinging to him with his arm. He dug his feet into the ground, pulling as hard as he could. He almost had him..._

__

__

__

_“Tony. Let. Go. Now.”_

__


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No! Not my boy!” he said back to the voice, more determined than ever to get him back. He managed to find purchase on him and dragged himself up, still ignoring the flames surrounding them. He wrapped his arms around Peter’s shoulders and chest, feeling the boy clinging to him with his arm. He dug his feet into the ground, pulling as hard as he could. He almost had him...
> 
> “Tony. Let. Go. Now.”

Try as they might, they couldn’t break the billionaire’s hold on the sick teenager. Steve pulled on Tony’s shoulders while Bucky did the same to Peter, each sitting behind the two as they lay tangled in the blankets. It was especially difficult because Peter was clinging to Tony just as tightly. They each seemed to be caught in the throws of their own nightmares.

“Guys, we gotta break this up or they’re both gonna overheat,” Bruce said on the sidelines, getting a couple bowls of lukewarm water and some washcloths ready. Tony and Peter were drenched in sweat, tears, and grime.

“Working on it, Doc,” Steve grunted. He didn’t want to hurt Tony, but they had to get them apart.

When Peter had finally regained a normal body temperature, he had left the mattress and gotten dressed again, now in his blue UnderArmour shirt, uniform pants, and socks. He had noticed that the kid was a bit warmer than what he’d consider “normal,” but Bruce told him he had a similar metabolism to Steve and his temperature would surely be higher. He had gone back to check on them after dressing and saw sweat dripping down Peter’s and Tony’s faces, and went to get Bruce. They had removed a couple of the blankets, hoping that would cool them off just a bit. When it didn’t, they tried to gently separate the two. That’s when all hell broke loose, and now here they sat, trying to rip Peter away so they both didn’t get hyperthermia.

“Steve, I think we’re done being gentle,” Bucky said with a tinge of sadness as he removed his armored top, leaving him in exactly the state in which Steve was.

Steve nodded and sighed. They pressed down on the blankets, soaking up the sweat on their backs and arms so they could get stable grips. Steve slipped his left arm under Tony and between his and Peter’s chests, bringing it up to grasp the opposite shoulder. Bucky followed suit oppositely. Tony and Peter had their hands locked around each other’s back, which was going to make this more difficult. Bruce watched them work in coordination, knowing this couldn’t have been the first time they’d done this.

“Bruce, when we tell you, grab Peter’s arm and don’t let him pull away,” Steve said as he and Bucky sat Peter and Tony up a bit, both of them moving to dig a foot into the mattress. Bucky took hold of Tony’s wrist with his flesh hand behind Peter’s back while Steve did the same for Peter behind Tony’s. “This isn’t gonna be pretty. Ready, Buck?”

“Let’s go. One, two, three!” Each super soldier pulled firmly on the clasped hands they were charged with, tightening their grips around the chests of the sleeping man and teenager.

“Now, Bruce!” Steve bit out, waiting barely a millisecond after Bruce got a grip on Peter’s arm before grabbing Tony’s now-free right hand with his own, bringing it up to Tony’s chest and pinning it with both arms. Bucky did the same to Peter with Bruce’s help, knowing how strong the kid was. “Bruce, let go. Buck, get him back.”

Bruce moved back and watched the scene in front of him unfold, Natasha by his side in an instant to hold his hand. Steve shoved himself and Tony back, twisting their bodies to the left toward the wall while Bucky did the same to the right toward Bruce and Natasha. Bruce gave a sigh of relief now that they were separated, but knew they had to work quickly now.

Peter and Tony both cried out when they were broken apart, fighting to get back to each other in their sleep, as well as in their nightmares. Steve rolled over on top of Tony, pinning his wrists in the small of his back and wrapping his ankles around Tony’s knees to keep him immobile. Bucky, being that Peter was so much smaller than Tony, had quickly dragged him to the other mattress so Steve had room to maneuver. He moved to sit back against the wall for support and wrestled him to sit back between his legs, crossing Peter’s arms over his chest in an X with his metal hand and curling his legs tightly up over the boy’s. He held him to his chest, using his right elbow to press down on his hand holding Peter’s arms while holding the boy’s left cheek. He pressed Peter’s right cheek to his left to keep him from breaking his own nose.

“Peter, wake up. Come on, open your eyes for me, kid. It’s all right. You’re safe,” he whispered, daringly turning his head to press his forehead against Peter’s temple so he could speak into his ear gently. He rubbed Peter’s scalp in what he hoped was a soothing manner. “You gotta wake up, kiddo.”

“H-help...please...” Peter moaned miserably, tears streaking his grimy face. He fought against Bucky, twisting and pulling, but in his weakened state he didn’t stand a chance.

Natasha could see that Bucky wasn’t having any luck waking Peter, so she took matters into her own hands. She knelt facing Bucky, their left thighs pressed against each other’s, and pushed Bucky’s hand away from Peter’s face, quickly getting a grip on his cheeks so Bucky didn’t get hit. Leaning in, she kissed his cheek, temple, and the side of his head, speaking soothingly into his ear while stroking his cheeks. Peter finally began calming down, his struggles all but stopping completely. His eyes fluttered open and he took in several shaky breaths, looking around. Bucky sighed and let his head fall back against the wall, rubbing Peter’s arm with his thumb. Natasha pulled back and smiled, stroking Peter’s hair.

“There he is,” she said gently, wiping the tears from his face. Peter’s entire body was trembling, not from the cold, but from overexertion. His mouth was dry as a bone, his hair was soaked with sweat, and he struggled to get his breathing under control. His eyes looked past Natasha’s shoulder faster than she could move to block it. He saw Tony being held down by Steve, sobbing in his sleep, struggling to get away. His breathing got worse.

“Don’t look, kid. Look at Natasha. Focus on your breathing,” Bucky said as he unwound his legs and loosened his grip. Peter had slipped down a bit as he woke, so Bucky pulled him back up so he could breathe easier, resting the boy’s head on his shoulder. Natasha moved to block Steve and Tony from his line of sight.

“Let’s get you cleaned up a bit, huh? We want you squeaky clean to see Tony, right?” she said, reaching up and grabbing a bowl of the cool water and a washcloth. She smiled gently at him, but it didn’t do much to distract him. Peter was still panicky, crying softly as he clutched Bucky’s flesh forearm. Bucky leaned his head down, rocking him slightly.

“Shh, you’re all right. You’re fine. We’re here. Take a deep breath for me,” he soothed, waiting until Peter did as he was told. He smiled and looked at him from the side, glad when Peter turned his head and eyes up toward him. “That’s it. There ya go. Good job. Gimme another.”

“‘S h-hard,” Peter wheezed, but he tried anyway. It was a stuttering breath from crying so much, but he managed. Bucky reached to grab a bottle of water sitting on the platform and tried to let Peter go so he could open it, but the poor boy grabbed at his arms.

“Calm down, Pete. I’m still here with you. Just gotta open this for you,” Bucky said, pausing until Peter’s arms dropped to his sides, landing on Bucky’s thighs. He opened the bottle and twisted to the side a bit, cupping the back of Peter’s head as he tilted the bottle to his lips. Peter guzzled the water, whining when Bucky took it away every few seconds. “Easy, you’re okay. Take it slow.”

“Great job, kiddo. This might be a little cold, but it’s gonna help,” Natasha told him, dipping the cloth in the water and wringing it out. She then gently began wiping down his face, going slow so the cold water wouldn’t shock him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Great job, kiddo. This might be a little cold, but it’s gonna help,” Natasha told him, dipping the cloth in the water and wringing it out. She then gently began wiping down his face, going slow so the cold water wouldn’t shock him.

Steve was still having trouble. He leaned down to speak to Tony as he struggled and grunted.

“Relax, Tony. You’re okay, but I need you to wake up,” he said directly into his ear. He glanced over and saw Peter waking, then seeing Tony, which drove the boy to panic. Before he could call to the boy, Natasha blocked his view and he sighed in relief. Turning his attention back to Tony, he tried again, feeling horrible for what he was about to do. “Tony, you’re scaring Peter. He can see you right now and he’s terrified. You need. To wake. UP.”

Tony’s eyes flew open to the size of saucers as he let out a huge gasp. He fought the hands and body holding him down, not knowing it was Steve. Bruce moved to make sure he was completely hidden from Peter, kneeling in front of him right behind Natasha. He put a hand on Tony’s damp shoulder and gripped it semi-tightly, just enough to make him look up at him.

“Hey, calm down. Everything’s fine,” Bruce said, loosening his grip when Tony lost the haze in his eyes.

“Peter,” Tony muttered, still fighting to get out of Steve’s hold.

“Tony, if I let go, you have to promise to stay right here, okay?” Steve said, still leaning on his back and speaking into his ear. Tony panted, fighting with the idea. “I’m not letting go until you agree.”

“I’ll stay,” Tony spat, forcing himself to relax. Steve nodded and let go, moving off of him and helping him sit up. He kept a hand on his back, feeling him lean heavily into it. Bruce handed Tony a bottle of water, but his hands shook so badly that he would’ve dropped it if Bruce hadn’t kept his own around it.

“Can you slide back here, Tony?” Steve asked, hand on his elbow as well, ready to help him. Tony tried, but he was completely drained. His arms gave out and he fell sideways against Steve, struggling to get back up. “Hey, relax, I gotcha. Let me help.”

Steve hauled him back until he rested against the wall. Being that they were both fully grown men, though, it would be difficult to help him drink without spilling it otherwise, so he put an arm around his shoulders, underneath his neck, from the side and brought the bottle up to his mouth, letting him hold onto it as well so he didn’t lose all of his dignity.

“You all right?” he asked when he was finished, sliding around to sit next to him with his arm still holding him close. Tony closed his eyes and dropped his head to Steve’s shoulder, letting out a deep breath. He rubbed a shaky hand over his face and dropped it in his lap.

“It was bad,” he told him, opening his eyes and staring at nothing. Steve nodded and gave him a squeeze, bringing his hand up to rest on Tony’s head.

“I know. It’s over now, though. It wasn’t real. You two got overheated and overwhelmed, probably.” Steve saw his eyes searching, slightly leaning his body to see Peter. “He’s all right. Bucky and Nat have him. We’re worried about you right now.”

“He’s just a kid,” Tony said tearfully, sniffling quietly. He was zoning out. Steve looked at Bruce and nodded. Bruce took the other bowl of water and washcloths and sat down in front of Tony, beginning to wash his face and chest.

“Here, get his back. He’s way too hot,” Bruce told Steve, handing him another damp washcloth. He moved down to Tony’s legs, being as gentle as possible.

“Wanna tell me what happened?” Steve asked, pushing Tony forward a bit so he could wipe his back down. Tony hissed at the cold. “Sorry.”

“There was fire everywhere. Thanos, he..he kept dragging Peter away. I tried to get him, but...I couldn’t,” Tony said softly, dejectedly.

“It was just a dream, Tony. You did get him. He’s gonna be okay,” Steve replied as he and Bruce finished up. “Let’s get you dressed. Probably not great to go back and forth between temperatures.”

Tony nodded and Steve helped him stand, giving him his pants and hovering his hands nearby in case Tony’s shaking knees collapsed. He then gave him his shirt and straightened it out at his shoulders. He noticed, though, that Tony still looked worried, fearful, staring at Natasha’s back as if he could see Peter right through her. Steve laid a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump. He jerked his head toward the bathroom, leading Tony into it and shutting the door. Tony looked confused.

“C’mere, man,” he said kindly, pulling him into an embrace. Tony was stiff for a few seconds, but then all but melted into it, pressing his mouth into Steve’s shoulder as the soldier’s arms went around his shoulders and middle. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stave off the tears. It was just a stupid dream. What was he so upset about? His body trembled with the effort of holding back his emotions. “It’s all right, Tone. You don’t always have to be so strong. You can let go.”

Silent tears made their way down Tony’s face, the only sounds coming from him being the huffing breaths of quiet sobs and sniffles. Steve held him, rocking him gently and rubbing his back. Tony gripped the back of his shirt and squeezed him tightly, still fighting.

“I gotcha, pal. I’m here,” Steve told him. “Get it out now before you go see the kid.”

“I never should’ve brought him in,” Tony wept, dropping his forehead to Steve’s shoulder. He felt a hand move to the back of his head and that finally broke him. He sagged against Steve and let all of his emotions go into his shoulder. He expected Steve to pull away, look down at him in disappointment for all this. Steve never flinched. In fact, he held him closer.

“You did what you thought you had to do. And you did your best to protect him. But we’re all together now and that’s what matters,” Steve said. Tony nodded and took a deep breath, letting his friend go and wiping the mess from his face. “Wash up, use the bathroom, whatever, and come back out. Peter wants to see you.”

He followed the instructions quickly, taking a few more deep breaths to calm himself. He walked out of the bathroom after a brief pause at the door. The kid needed him. He needed to be strong again. Steve looked pointedly at the trio on the other mattress. Natasha’s work had nearly lulled Peter to sleep. Right in Bucky’s arms. They had somehow managed to get him dressed again. His head rested on Bucky’s shoulder, the boy’s left hand clutching the man’s shirt collar as he sat in his lap, an occasional hiccup shaking his taxed body. Bucky murmured soothing nothings to him, glancing up as they walked back in. Tony’s heart broke when he saw the state Peter was in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha’s work had nearly lulled Peter to sleep. Right in Bucky’s arms. They had somehow managed to get him dressed again. His head rested on Bucky’s shoulder, the boy’s left hand clutching the man’s shirt collar as he sat in his lap, an occasional hiccup shaking his taxed body. Bucky murmured soothing nothings to him, glancing up as they walked back in. Tony’s heart broke when he saw the state Peter was in.

“I want Mr. Stark,” Peter mumbled into Bucky’s chest as the man held him. He didn’t want to seem ungrateful, but he REALLY wanted Mr. Stark right now. His eyes and nose hurt, his chest ached, and his throat was raw from crying. He was miserable. He had to say, though, Sergeant Barnes and Cap--Steve did give EXCELLENT hugs. He felt safe with whomever was with him, but...they weren’t Mr. Stark. The ache in his chest and knot in the pit of his stomach grew when he didn’t see his mentor. Tears filled his eyes and he felt so...empty.

“Hey, now, it’s okay,” Bucky told him, seeing the tears about to fall. He tilted his head down to look at him. “What, my hugs suck because I have a metal arm? Tony has a metal _suit_.”

“N-No, Sergeant Barnes, s-sir. I just--.” Bucky cut him off with a chuckle, sitting back up and hugging him tighter with a slight rocking motion.

“The name’s Bucky, kiddo. And I’m just jerking your chain. Relax. Tin Can and Steve’ll be back in just a bit. Besides, you don’t want him anywhere near you yet, guaranteed. Little on the ripe side, if you catch my meaning,” Bucky joked. He laughed when Peter gave a shaky chuckle, rubbing his back. “Was that a smile? No way.”

“No,” Peter replied as he blushed and turned his face into Bucky’s chest.

“Uh oh. Hey, who’s that?” Bucky asked, giving him a nudge and ceasing the rocking motion. Peter lifted his head weakly and blinked a few times to shake off the double vision, looking where Bucky was staring with a smile as he spoke to their visitor. “He was missing you, man.”

“Hey, kid,” Tony said, sitting cross-legged in front of them on the mattress and running his hand through Peter’s hair. Peter’s eyes widened a bit and he released Bucky, throwing himself at Tony. Tony grunted at the impact, but wrapped his arms around the boy’s shoulders and cupped the back of his head with one hand, resting his chin on top of it after pulling him into his lap.

“Mr. Stark,” Peter breathed. “Y-You were gone. I couldn’t find you.”

“It’s okay. I’m here now. You’re all right,” Tony whispered, kissing his hair. “Looks like Captain Romania took pretty good care of you, huh?”

“Yes, sir,” Peter replied meekly. Bucky squinted his eyes and looked thoughtfully at the ceiling.

“Captain Romania, huh? Not bad. Only one problem. I’m not a captain. This joker outranks me,” he said, pointing a thumb at Steve as he sat next to him.

“It’s true. And I can still make your ass clean toilets if I want,” Steve retorted with a chuckle, throwing an arm around Bucky’s shoulders.

“You wish,” Bucky said, elbowing him in the side.

“Play nice, boys,” Natasha said as she and Bruce walked to the front of the ship to get a status update. Bucky made a face at her back, sticking his tongue out. “Saw that, Barnes.”

“Saw that, Barnes,” he mocked in a high-pitched voice under his breath, making Peter giggle a bit.

“Heard that, too,” she called from at least 45 feet away. Bucky looked at Steve, a bit worried. Steve shrugged his shoulders. Tony rolled his eyes at them and turned his attention back to Peter.

“How you hanging in there, buddy?” he asked, pulling back to look at his face. Peter wasn’t a fan and let out a short whine, pushing closer to him. “Easy, easy. Calm down. I’m not leaving you.”

“Mr. Stark, I don’t feel good,” Peter moaned, holding his stomach. Steve perked up a bit, ready to run him to the bathroom again. Tony put a hand to his forehead, confused since he didn’t have a fever.

“Tony?” Steve asked, worried.

“What’s wrong, Pete? Why don’t you feel good?”

“Stomach.”

“You gonna be sick?” Peter shook his head, but was so woozy that he couldn’t get the words out. His stomach gave a gurgle that Tony could both hear and feel. “God, when’s the last time you ate?”

“Snack on th’ bus.” Tony’s eyes widened.

“Someone find the kid something to eat, would ya?” Tony called, hearing an affirmative response from someone up front. “Okay, kid, let’s get comfortable.”

Tony put his hands on the ground and slid them backwards next to Steve. Bucky handed a blanket to Steve, who used one hand to lay it over Peter’s legs, tucking it around his feet after pulling them into his lap so the boy would be comfortable. He laid his arm over the now-covered limbs and patted them, resting his head on top of Bucky’s on his shoulder and closing his eyes.

“Unfortunately this is all we were able to procure,” Thor’s voice suddenly rang out as he walked toward them with a hunk of bread and a mug of something steaming. He stopped in front of them and, seeing that pretty much everyone’s hands were full, handed Tony the mug and sat down with them, positioning himself as close to Tony and Peter as he could.

“You feel up to eating, pal? You need to get something in you,” Tony asked, frowning when Peter shook his head. “I know you’re tired, but just a bit. We’ll help you.”

Peter looked over at Thor in front of him, then at the mug Tony held. His stomach growled again at the smell of the vegetable soup. He blushed and nodded.

“There’s a good lad,” Thor said with a smile, breaking off the soft part of the bread and handing it to him. Peter reached out with a shaking hand, but couldn’t seem to grasp it. Try as he might, he couldn’t get his fingers to close around it. He sighed, tears of frustration welling in his eyes. Thor placed a hand on his shoulder with a small smile. “No need for sorrow, my young friend. We are here to help you.”

“Just relax, Pete. We’ve got it,” Tony said, holding the mug closer to Peter’s face to avoid a mess. Thor reached forward, dipping the bread in the soup and bringing it to his mouth. Peter opened up and took the bite in his mouth, chewing slowly.If they could get him to eat half of all of it, Tony would be satisfied. It took about 15 minutes, but Peter managed the desired amount, panting a bit as he got full. Thor was about to break off another piece of bread when Peter turned his face away, moaning his protest. “I think he’s done. You did good, Pete.”

“Yes, excellent appetite, my boy,” Thor said, knowing he himself could’ve eaten five, but Peter was weak right now. He produced a napkin and wiped the boy’s mouth gently. “Perhaps more later, then. For now, you need rest.”

“Thanks, Thor,” Tony told him as he took the mug and walked away. He looked down at Peter, feeling him squirming. “What’s up, pal? You all right?”

“‘M full,” Peter replied, taking a deep breath. Tony looked around, trying to figure out a way that he could maneuver him to be more comfortable.

“That’s a good thing. Little scary, considering you haven’t eaten in however long it’s been, but let’s see what we can do.” He knew laying on your side took the pressure off, so he slid to the left to create enough space between himself and Steve so Peter could lay down. When he tried to move Peter to the mattress, though, the boy gasped and clutched his shirt as his entire body tensed. “I’m not going anywhere, Peter. You’re fine. I’ve got you. You’ll be more comfortable laying down, though.”

“No,” Peter whimpered, a desperate look in his glazed eyes. He pushed closer to Tony, burying his face in his chest. The man sighed and rested his chin on top of his head, closing his eyes and trying to figure out what to do. He didn’t want him to be uncomfortable, but he didn’t have a lot of options when he wouldn’t let go. Looking over at Steve, he came up with a solution.

“Sorry, Cap, but I need your leg,” he said. Steve opened bleary eyes and gave a grunt, shifting so he and Bucky were reclining a bit, his head and their shoulders resting on their jackets behind them on a bench of sorts. This gave Tony access to Steve’s left thigh, for which he was immeasurably grateful. “Buddy, I need you to move for a sec and then I’m all yours again. There ya go, just hang onto Steve for a bit.”

Peter woefully moved off of Tony’s lap, latching onto Steve’s free arm and pulling his knees to his chest as he watched Tony’s every move. Steve patted his knee, waiting for Tony to finish whatever he was doing. He trusted that he wasn’t going to lose his leg, so he wasn’t worried. Tony laid down so that his head rested on Steve’s left thigh, reaching up to take Peter’s hand and pull him down to his chest.

“All right, c’mere. On your side. Get your leg up here so your stomach isn’t so stretched out. Trust me, it helps,” Tony instructed, wrapping his arm around Peter’s shoulders. Peter tucked his arms against Tony’s left side, laying his head between his shoulder and chest, and threw his left leg across Tony’s. Tony somehow got a blanket to cover themselves and rested his free hand on his chest. He heard and felt Peter sigh contentedly and smiled, looking down at him. “Better? You comfortable?”

“Thank you, Mr. Stark,” Peter replied with a yawn after nodding his approval. He felt a kiss on his forehead as his eyes closed. He was warm and safe. A hand brushed through his hair from above. Steve. Nobody else had hands that gentle. That was his last thought before succumbing to the darkness.

“Nice work, Tony,” Steve said softly, letting his hand come to rest on top of Tony’s that held Peter’s shoulder, pressing his fingers between the mechanic’s to ground the man and the child. It may have looked odd to an outsider, but to the team, it was comfort between friends.

“He better not kick me,” Tony replied. He could practically hear Steve rolling his eyes as he chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
